


Fists of Art

by SlaughterHaus



Series: Kings and Kinks [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, D/s undertones, Fisting, M/M, NC-17, NSFW, Slash, Thilbo, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, bagginshield, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I really need to say much more than the warnings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fists of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Title chosen by pixiiebutt x
> 
> Tagged as dub-con at the request of SoldierGirl, though Bilbo is consenting to it.

Bilbo shuddered as Thorin pulled out of him, letting himself slump forward from his kneeling position on to the bed. His arms were aching from being tied behind his back and his jaw was throbbing thanks to the ballgag in his mouth. He turned his head to look at Thorin, silently pleading to be released.

Thorin smiled and kissed the tip of Bilbo’s nose before releasing the catch of the gag.

“Thank you,” Bilbo sighed as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, running his tongue over his gums to try and wet it again, “arms?” he questioned when Thorin made no move to untie them.

“Not yet, little one,” Thorin’s eyes shone with the lust that Bilbo knew only too well.

The hobbit felt unsure of himself now, not knowing if they were still playing at their games. He looked into Thorin’s eyes, searching for some sort of clue as to what Thorin was thinking,trying to work out if he should call Thorin by his name or Prince. He decided to play safe, “I thought we were done, Prince?” Bilbo bowed his head in submission, not wanting another whipping tonight for such careless mistakes.

“We’re done with our games for now Bilbo, you may call me Thorin again. However, there is one more thing I want to do to you tonight, but I want you to tell me to stop if it gets too much.”

Bilbo nodded his understanding, “please untie my hands though, I won’t try and resist.”

Thorin considered it carefully then loosened the bonds, let his arms relax a bit but not be fully free, “I like you tied, my dear little pet,” Thorin Kissed Bilbo’s neck as he slid his hand down, fingers circling Bilbo’s well fucked hole, two shots of cum making it sticky yet well-lubed.

Bilbo sighed against the sheets, submitting to Thorin once again, letting the dwarf do whatever he pleased with the hobbit’s body. Three fingers were slid into his ass without warning, though the night’s activities made it easy for him to quickly adjust to it, the fingers spreading on exit and curling against his spot as they entered. Bilbo began to feel his dick fill again as Thorin worked him, a thick finger from his other hand slowly easing in with the rest, stretching him out more then ever before.

His eyes bugged suddenly as he realised what Thorin was doing. They had talked about it, sure, but Bilbo had never given his full consent… Apparently Thorin was tired of waiting for an answer.

Thorin took his fingers out, leaving Bilbo gaping while he grabbed the thick oil he had bought just for this occasion. He spread a kind amount onto his right hand and half way up his forearm. After that he poured some over Bilbo’s ring, just to be sure.

“Raise your hips for me,” the king commanded , Bilbo trembling a little as he did as he was told, placing his weight onto his chest and shoulder.

Bilbo was trembling a little, a wild mix of fear and burning passion twisting in his gut as Thorin curved four fingers into him. The hobbit hissed a little as the first scrap of a burn twinged in his ass. Thorin stopped for a minute before continuing, twisting his wrist in and out until he felt Bilbo start to push against him for more. Little slut could never get enough.

Thorin used his other hand to reach under the halfling and cup his balls, squeezing just enough so Bilbo stopped moving. Bilbo whined but came to a still, his muscles twitching and his cock throbbing.

Slowly Thorin curled his thumb into his palm and began to thrust and flex his wrist, working his hand into his slave. Bilbo’s breathing hitched as it got to the widest part, pain spiking in his lower back. Yet somewhere from the most depraved part of his brain he found the willpower to tell Thorin to keep going, that he could take it.

After hearing the words dribble from Bilbo’s lips between moans Thorin pushed with a tiny bit more force. Bilbo screamed, biting the bedsheets as Thorin’s full fist breeched him, filling him like nothing ever had before.

“Is it okay, Bilbo?” Thorin’s voice ozzed sex as he stared at the way his hand was swallowed by Bilbo, everything from the wrist up buried in his ass.

Bilbo nodded slightly as he trembled, letting out a shaky “yes” of a reply.

Thorin then carefully moved his hand, just a few centimeters, inside Bilbo, every part rubbing against Bilbo’s insides, constant pressure on his prostate. Bilbo thought he would go blind with pleasure as Thorin started to move his hand faster as he began jerking Bilbo’s dick.

Bilbo writhed under the king’s administrations, trapped between fists and floating between the need to cum and the desire to make this moment last forever.

It felt like an eternity and just a few minutes before the most mind-shattering orgasm took hold of him, his back arching onto Thorin’s fist as his spunk was splattered across the bed sheets, Thorin’s name never leaving his tongue as he fought between breathing and screaming.

And still, Thorin kept moving his hand in small fractions, hypnotised by the hobbit. It wasn’t until Bilbo passed out that he thought maybe he should stop. He gently eased his hand out and cleaned Bilbo up with a warm cloth.

When the hobbit’s eyes finally fluttered open about twenty minutes later he couldn’t find words for Thorin, so instead he just kissed him, and curled into his king’s arms.


End file.
